


You Don't Get Lucky Twice and That's the Truth

by OliverRose



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Niam - Freeform, Oneshot, School crush, aw, side larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:05:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliverRose/pseuds/OliverRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seeing a young brown haired boy that he had somehow NEVER seen before (which trust me was very odd seeing as though he knows everyone) Niall is very determined to get to know this 'Payne' kid. Naturally he didn't expect to go this far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Get Lucky Twice and That's the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Also prompted to me and on tumblr  
> Enjoy!  
> Without the bitter the sweet isn't as sweet- Mayday Parade

I walked down the halls full of hormonal, loud teenagers, sharing greetings with many of them as if it was a daily routine. It kind of was. And I loved it. 

Being the centre of attention was pretty incredible to be honest, but I guess I was quite the natural, bouncy bleach blonde so why wouldn't people love me?  
I was a floater; someone that would go through all the cliques and make amazing friends. I was an everything person, jocks, pops, geeks, punks, whatever, I could do it all. 

I swear, I knew everyone in the school. I practically had the teachers wrapped around my guitar playing finger. I was a loud speaker who always expressed how they felt, but never judged someone on how they looked. People seemed to make friends with me easily and I always tried to help people. Yeah, high school life was pretty fab for me.   
I had my best mates, Zayn, Harry and his massive crush, Louis. Everyone, and I mean EVERYONE knew they both had a thing for eachother. Everyone but themselves. 

So I knew everyone and it was all sweet pineapples.   
Until one day, I noticed an unfamiliar brunette. 

"Harry?" I said, leaning over to get his attention. We were sat under the usually big oak tree we ate at. Just before I'd disperse into my floating.   
"Yeah Niall?" He answered, messily chewing on his sandwhich. Louis nudged him on the shoulder giving him a scolding look. I rolled my eyes.   
"Don't eat with your mouth full, Mr Styles," Louis said poking Harry's dimpled cheek. Harry simply pouted. 

"Anyway," I said and motioned to the unfamiliar figure, "Who's that?"  
"You mean that kid over there?" Harry asked, pointing the same person out.   
"Yeah, s'new here or something?" I asked. He looked at me confused. 

"He's Liam Payne," He said slowly, scrunching up his nose, "He's been here since first year. Niall, we have multiple classes with him."  
I was taken back. This was someone I actually didn't know. And that was weird.   
"Really?!" I said a bit to loudly. Harry nodded frantically. 

"He's just some shy kid," Louis said nonchalantly, "He's an easy target for predators."  
Then Harry, Louis, and Zayn started chatting again, giving me time to think. Well, there wasn't really much to think about, there was no choice. 

I had to befriend this ghost boy.   
I got up quickly, ignoring Zayn's calls and sauntered confidently over to this 'Liam'. 

He was sat by himself on a bench against a wall, head down and chewing slowly at his food. He didn't notice me approaching him until I stopped at his feet. He paused his chewing. Seeing my shoes, his eyes trailed slowly up my body until they met my own eyes and my breath hitched. His eyes were a beautiful and deep brown and they perfectly caught the sun's rays, making them shine as he stared at me doe eyed. I gave him a reassuring smile.  
"Hey," I said giving a small wave, "Can I sit here?"  
He look from me, to the empty space next to him, to me, to the floor. I saw him bite his lip as he nodded his head.   
I swiftly sat next to him and held out my hand.   
"I'm Niall by the way," I said. He untucked his hands from under his sleeves and took my hand.   
"I know," He said quietly, shaking my hand and not looking me in the eye.   
"Alright," I laughed, "And you are?"

I already knew his name, but I wanted to hear him say it.   
"Liam," He brought his amazing eyes up to mine again, "Liam Payne."  
"Liam-Mother-Fucking-Payne," I said, making an eyebrow raise on his head, "I like it."  
"James actually," He corrected politely, "My middle name is James."  
"WOAH SO IS MINE!" I suddenly shouted, causing him to jump, "This is a sign!"  
A flash of amusement went through his eyes before he coughed and looked down again. 

"Hey, Niall!" I heard someone shout my name. I turned to see three boys from the pop clique.   
"Heyyyy!" I called waving them over. I looked over to Liam and my smile faded as I caught his panicked expression. Liam quickly stood as the other boys approached.   
"I have to go," He mumbled and before I could say anything, he was gone. 

"Yo, who was that?"   
"Was that that Payne kid?"  
"Nerdy Wanker."  
I looked to the three pops in surprise.   
"What's wrong with Liam?" I asked, eyebrows furrowing.   
"He's just some twatty, know-it-all, faggot in school," One explained. I raised and eyebrow and looked back in the direction that Liam had disappeared.   
"So he's sassy and gay?" I asked seriously. The other's laughed.   
"No," Another said, "He's just some freaky nerd guy."

"He's pathetic really," The third spoke, "I saw him getting beaten to a pulp by Matthew Brentson, there wasn't even anyone holding him back. He just sat there and got kicked."

"Wha-Why?" I asked. They shrugged.   
"Cause he's nerdy and lame."  
"Some guy said he found him crying in the toilets once, arms covered in blood."  
"He's kind of 'to himself' you know?"

Oh that was it. I needed to know more about the boy with the gorgeous eyes. 

\----------

So I did.   
I practically wouldn't leave him alone.   
My friends were getting a bit annoyed and rumors were kind of spreading but I didn't care.   
I found out that Liam had two sisters and some pet turtles. I found out that Liam's favourite movie was Toy Story and that he was afraid of spoons. I found out he only had one liver and I found out he was very VERY smart. 

I got Liam to tutor me after a while of bugging him. It was pretty funny to an onlooker. I was like an obedient puppy following Liam everywhere. He never complained, he just always looked shy. I had to get him out of fights multiple times, I still didn't really understand why anyone would beat him up in the first place. 

"How can you simply let people push you around Liam?" I asked him one day. He thought for a second.   
"What else am I meant to do?" He answered quietly. 

Liam and I gradually became closer, as hesitant as he was for me to get to know him. He always tried his hardest to push me away, but I wouldn't let in. Eventually he gave up and actually would initiate conversations himself. It really felt like we were friends and I felt a really warm and strange feeling in my chest. I really like it. 

I introduced Liam to Harry Curly Styles, Louis Sassy Tomlinson, and Zayn Perfect Malik.   
"Hey lads," I said to the three of them, "This is Liam-Mother-Fucking-Payne."  
I wrapped an arm around Liam's neck, noticing he had grown a bit over the last month or so, making him a lot taller than me.   
"Nice to meet ya!"  
"Finally, we were waiting to be introduced you dumb leprechaun."  
"Hi, I'm Zayn," Zayn said bringing Liam's hand up to kiss it just because he could. Liam became frighteningly red and he started to stutter. The boys and I cooed at him, 'aaaw so cute' and 'he's all shy'.   
I saw how Liam opened up to my best friends as best he could and I felt a little proud of him. And myself of course. I had helped him take tip toes out of his little shell and hopefully it was working.   
I saw a corner of Liam's mouth twitched as he watched their silly antics. My heart jumped but quickly calmed. I had never seen Liam smile before, and I couldn't wait until I could see that cute grin on his face. 

\---------

I remember one really sad day.   
I went over to Liam's and slept over, and I woke up in the middle of the night. I didn't know what it was that had woken me up at first, but then I heard sniffles and realized that Liam was crying. 

"Liam?" I whispered, rubbing my eyes, "Liam what's wrong?"  
He shuddered and shook his head.   
"Nothing," His voice broke.   
I wrapped my arms around him and he buried his head into my chest. He started crying harder as I rubbed his back and shushed him lightly. 

"Promise you won't hate me," He whimpered into my shoulder.   
"I could never hate you Liam," I whispered to him.   
"I just..." He sounded frustrated, "I just hate them sometimes! What did I do wrong Niall? What did I do to them...?"

I thought back to the day before, remembering breaking up a huge scene, boys shouting obscenities to poor Liam. 

"Don't listen to them Leeyum," I stroked his hair, "Never listen to them. You're amazing and so wonderful and I'm so lucky to have you as my best friend."  
"Really?" Liam looked up at me through his eyelashes, such innocence reflecting in his brown orbs.   
"Of course, I always tell the truth," I grinned, "So you can tell me anything.   
I kissed his hair and he seemed to calm down a little, his cried dying. 

"I have a secret Niall," He whispered.   
"What is it Liam?" I asked softly, "You can tell me anything, I'm always there for you. Forever."  
Liam let out a shaky breath and wiggled out of my grip. He looked at me with guilt.   
"I do something terrible," He said, his eyes filling with tears again. He looked down and then brought his left arm up. 

He stared at his wrist and gulped, lightly stroking the clothed skin.   
That's when it clicked. 

I remember hugging him so hard while he cried, making my shirt all wet, but it didn't matter. 

I helped Liam stop cutting after that. 

\---------

I got only a little freaked out when I started having dreams about Liam. Not just ordinary dreams. Fuzzy dreams. And sometimes naughty dreams. 

Sometimes the dreams would be full of a smiling Liam, holding my hand and my body tightly and kissing my cheek, whispering sweet things into my ear.   
Then other times it would be Liam on top of me, panting and grunting as he pounded into me harder, moaning my name and sending shivers down my spine. 

I wasn't sure which ones I loved more. 

I still never will forget the first time I got to see Liam smile.   
Liam had really opened up to me now and I was so happy. Some weekends I'd go to his place and we'd sit there and watch movies and talk about random stuff. I would always smile for him. 

But once when I cracked a joke, he burst.   
Absolutely burst.   
He threw his head back and let out this gorgeous and husky laughter that literally made me shiver all over. I saw how his lips curved and his face went red.   
He caught eyes with me and suddenly stopped, bringing his hand up to his mouth and looking down shyly. 

I removed his hand and brought my hand under his chin, tilting his head back up so his eyes met mine.   
"Don't hide," I looked into his eyes, "You have a gorgeous laugh."

He blushed but smiled a huge grin that made my insides melt.   
"And smile," I continued, "You're just so fab Liam. You're gorgeous laugh and magnetic personality and shy shell and adorable smile and beautiful eyes and GOD those LIPS! I just love everything about you Lia-"  
I gasped and blushed a deep red. Liam stared wide eyed for a second before something very new happened. 

He smirked.   
"Oh," He taunted, "What was that Nialler?"  
"N-Nothing," I said, now I was the shy one.  
Liam crawled closer to me on the bed. His face was so close.   
"That's not what I heard," He whispered on my lips. 

And I remember my first kiss with Liam Payne was worth every little thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> (my url's flutterniall.tumblr.com btw)


End file.
